Five Days Of heaven
by yashagirl1392
Summary: Sequel to what now Kagome was killed before now she back her and inuyasha are in love one more and only have five days well five days until her and inuyasha’s surprise from Midoriko. I know the 1 chap sucks but it get's  better just read it please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Inuyasha, still wish I do but no going to happen

Sequel to what now

Come's

Five day's

Summary: Kagome was killed before now she back her and inuyasha are in love one more and only have five days well five days until her and inuyasha's surprise from Midoriko can anyone guess what it is.

Chapter: 1 DAY ONE

Come on inuyasha please take off the blind fold kagome bagged for the hundred times as she sat on inuyasha back wile he ran to what seemed to kagome like the end of the earth. I said no kagome now stop your whining and get off of me where here. Dose that mean I can take my blind fold off kagome said as she gave inuyasha the puppy dog pout trying her best what out her eyes.

Nope inuyasha said giving her a passionate kiss on the lips witch kagome gladly gave back. Inuyasha took her hand in his left had and took her blind fold off with his right hand. Oh my god inuyasha kagome gasp this place is beautiful. Kagome begin to look around to see a beautiful waterfall of gorgeous blue water that look like it fell from the heavens it's self, as she looked down she saw plain green grass but what she gaps at was a picnic it had one single candle in a candle holder and a brown picnic basket.

Wow Inuyasha this is its well it's- inuyasha brow furled in a scold you don't like it?

No inuyasha I don't like it I love it's stunning I just was at loss of words. Humm loss of words huh well come here and I'll show you loss of words. Kagome came and inuyasha kissed her romantically one aging. No that's loss of words kagome said sitting down on the picnic blinked. So inuyasha I didn't know you were so romantic she said pulling inuyasha down with her.

Keh' I'm not me and my mother use to come here all the time I just wanted to shear it with you.

Inuyasha?

Hum?

I love you inuyasha.

I love you to kagome.

Hey inuyasha can I rub your ears? What if I don't like my ears to be rubbed inuyasha said in a flirty kind of way? Well I know you do conceiting you make that cute purring sound. What purring sound inuyasha said looking away and blushing? This one kagome said getting up and rubbing his ears just as she said he made the purring sound.

See told ya kagome said kiss him on the cheek. Why'd you stop I was enjoying that you know inuyasha put his head in kagome's lap as she rubbed his ears. So you like for me to rub your ears huh. Yup so what of it. I just didn't know is all like how you always got mad when I did.

Kagome that's because my mother was the last person and the only person to ever touch my ears before you no one else did they thought it was repulsive to even look at them. They use to pull them if they ever torched them one time they were even burned Inuyasha said getting off of kagome's lap. Inuyasha I hate those people who did that to you I do so much hate them. Its okay now kagome because I have you to love me and miroku and sango even shippo annoying ass so it's okay now So are we going to eat are talk all day inuyasha said opening the basket and getting out two packets of ramen noodles.(I should have known) well kagome eat up I know you must be hungry I know I am. Your always hungry kagome said with an anime drop.

Well humm I guess we can eat or in you're case consume your food then chatter. After they were finished eating kagome laid in inuyasha lap on the highest tree watching the sun set below the horizon.

**That was so sweet sorry it's no really long I'll make the next one longer so that's day one what dose inuyasha have it store for day 2,3,4,and 5 I love story's like this.**

**Me: hey inuyasha what a sweet heart.**

**Inuyasha: Keh'**

**Kagome: mine she says snatching inuyasha away. **

**Me: I could kill you give him back.**

**Kagome: no because I don't have any revies. **

**Me: That's me just review okay and kagome might let go of inuyasha. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Inuyasha, still wish I do but no going to happen

(A/N I do not own any of the name brand clouting well I have some Paris but you know what I mean I like that disclaimer up there I don't own any of that Stuff)

Sequel to what now

Come's

Five day's

Summary: Kagome was killed before now she's back her and inuyasha are in love ones more and only have five days well five days until her and inuyasha's surprise from Midoriko can anyone guess what it is.

Chapter: 2

Kagome awoke to see that it was the crack of dawn and the sun was just coming up.Two well-built arms was rapped around her waist in a tight hold. Inuyasha are you awake kagome whispered softly as she turned in his arms knowing even if he wasn't awake he wouldn't let her fall.

No I'm not inuyasha said with his eyes still closed as he begins to smile. Well if your not awake then I guess I can do this kagome said grabbing his ears and rubbing them. Inuyasha began to purr. Oh my god inuyasha you purr that's so adorable, do it again.

It's not purring kagome dog demons don't purr cats do it's just umm it's a vibration that just so happen have a sound to it. Kagome began to laugh. What are you laughing about it's not funny. Inu hehehehe yasha hehehehe it's so hehehehehehe funny hehehehe don't be embarrass I like it its really charming inuyasha.

Keh it's still not purring inuyasha said looking away and blushing. Aww is my inu-inu mad at me what is he blushing. Inuyasha look down on her with evil eyes. Aww I'm sorry kagome said kissing inuyasha on the lips with a sort sweet soft kiss.

Inuyasha let's get back to the others I hope they wasn't too worried about use. Did you tell them you were bringing me some where?

"Well kagome we don't have to go back so soon I mean sango miroku and shippo went to Sango's village to try to rebuild some of it".

"All I thought she said she wasn't going until tomorrow I was hoping to talk to her about something".

"About what"?

Just girl stuff now come on so I can use fix some breakfast.

**After breakfast… well late into the after noon…okay its 6:00 **

Kaedy have you seen inuyasha he's been gone cents after lunch I've been looking for him for a really long time and I'm going to sit him to hell when I see him.

Kagome your really man huh a voice from behind her said.

Sango kagome said turning around I thought you went to your village.

I did but I came back because I forgot something oh and inuyasha said to meet him at the well.

Okay bye sango I'll see you later. Bye kagome have a nice time.

Inuyasha where you all day kagome ask knowing inuyasha could hear her even know she wasn't at the well yet. No response.

Then kagome got to the well what she saw surprised her there was inuyasha in a loose-fitting blue slacks that looked to her to be Evisu and a plain white t-shirt with a black blazer. She just stood there with her mouth wide open.

Kagome you might want to close your mouth before something fly in it. I guess I'll take that as you like it?

Do I like it?

Yes do you like it?

You look you look HOT damn is this truly you inuyasha. Wow you're hot.

Is that a good thing?

Yes it's an extremely good thing inuyasha.

Well are you going to get dress or not inuyasha said holding out a little black halter top dress that was backless and went just above he knees?

Inuyasha how'd you-

Just put it on where going to be late.

Kagome went behind a tree and put it on inuyasha gave her some black high hills and they jumped into the well.

Went they jumped out inuyasha put a black bind fold on her.

Aww man not this again she whispered to herself.

Inuyasha what about your ears?

I got a hat.

Inuyasha lead her to the car and sat her in it and put her seat belt on.

Inuyasha who's driving any way.

I have a license your mother thought me how to drive a long time ago.

How come I didn't know about this?

Well we had to something wile you were at school.

I know it you use to wait for me I know it.

Yup she also thought me how to dance and I learned some from her making me watch 106 & park no be quiet.

**The restaurant **

Inuyasha took the blind fold off kagome opened her eyes to see the most expansive restaurant in the city. Wow inuyasha how did you.

Come one where like ten minuets late he said grabbing her hand and pulling her in.

Inuyasha went to the counter where the hostess was my name is Iva and I will be you hostess to day do you have reservations. Yes reservations for two under Higurashi. Okay sir and just this was she said sitting them at the seat by the window with one romantic candela lit.

So do you like it?

Yes but how'd you get the money for all this.

Well me and your mom had been planning this for a long time and I'm sorry I wanted this long to do it. I got them money from selling stuff to a science or some shit.

What did you sell?

Stuff from the feudal era its easy see inuyasha said taking out a stack of hundred dollar bills 2in wide. I wanted to give your mom some of it so I gave her five stacks if these.

Inuyasha you don't have to buy me expansive stuff I just want you to know that.

**After diner back in the hut in the feudal era **

Did you have fun tonight kagome?

Yes I loved it.

So umm what do want to do inuyasha ask nervously?

Kagome kissed his seductively well I want you kagome said in between kisses

**Told ya it was going to be longer. Do ya'll like it tell me what ya think got 2 go.**


End file.
